


When the first second of eternity has passed, I will join you.

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, Episode Fix-it: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missy Dies, One Shot, Sad, im sorry, the Doctor needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: The Doctor finds Missy just before her death, so he keeps her company. This time there is no way out.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	When the first second of eternity has passed, I will join you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!! Yes, I know I haven't updated anything for two weeks, and yes I know I'm not updating what I said I would, but lets just go with it. I write what I feel like writing.
> 
> This made me cry, just putting it out there. I would recommend listening to David's Song by Robbie Williams whilst reading this. I've used some of the lyrics in the story.

Hold me now, I think I might be dying  
I'm not ashamed to say that I am frightened  
Hold me now, I used to heal like lightning  
Are yours the last eyes that I'll ever see, staring into me?

Was I just because, a mistake in love  
Two people who stopped trying, enough  
Don't want a brand new life, this one's just right  
Why would I throw it all away?

Won't you hold me now, just before I stop breathing  
I know I promised I wouldn't leave here without you

Please don't let me go while they play the last song ever  
The last chance to hold each other, forever

Trying to defeat the Cybermen in any circumstance wasn’t easy. Trying to defeat the Cybermen whilst getting a group of humans to safety and wondering what had gone wrong between you and your best friend. Well, just another day at the office. Except it wasn’t, not this time. For the Doctor, this was an upsetting and painful day. One he would rather get out of as soon as possible. 

He’d made his way around to a nearby lift shaft in an attempt to slow down the speed at which the Cybermen could replenish their ranks. There was a lone Cyberman that appeared to be guarding the door. Nothing too difficult, a simple zap of the sonic directed at the chest took care of him. The Doctor stumbled over his metal grave, locking the lift in its current position. It would buy him time. 

The next of the shafts was only a few metres away, though as the Doctor made his way over, his hearts stopped for a moment. “Missy?” The last thing he had been expecting to see was his friend lying in the mud and grass. There was no response, and he carefully made his way over. “Missy? Can you hear me?” Still nothing. The Doctor crouched down and checked her pulse, it was weak and she was way too pale. “Come on, stay with me.” If he was quick, she might be able to go up with the humans, at least then she would be safe. “Doc….tor?” Missy groaned and opened her eyes. “Wh……at….” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be ok. I'm going to get you out of here. What happened?”

“No….” She spoke in barely a whisper. “No!” Her voice was hoarse, and she was crying.

“Missy, please, I’m trying to keep you safe. You’ll die if you stay out here.”

“I know… I’m dying anyway there’s nothing you can do.”

“You can regenerate, I can stay with you.” He was hoping she was lying.

“I can’t regenerate…I’m sorry… I wanted to stand with you but he killed me before I could…I-” The Doctor didn’t know what to say in response. So he did the only logical thing in the situation. He pulled a trembling Missy into his arms, and sat quietly as she cried. “I don’t….I don’t want to die.”

“I know, and you won’t. You need some time to start healing.” It was lie, he knew that, but wasn’t going to admit it any time soon. 

“I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be, it’s just me and you, always.” The Doctor was trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

“I know you are going to want to follow me… Please don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. But promise me this, the universe needs you. So you wait, you wait for the first second of eternity to pass.” He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. “Do you remember when we used to run across your father’s fields to watch the suns set?” A distraction, for now.

“Yeah, that was a happy time. We had our first kiss on one of our trips.” She was still shaking, and was looking more distant. 

“Would you like a kiss now?” She nodded. Their lips locked in a kiss as the world around them exploded. Missy pulled away weakly, her small smile fading. 

“I love you Theta…”

“I love you too Koschei. You are amazing, brilliant and so, so beautiful. You mean everything to me and I’m sorry that I can’t save you. I’m proud of you, truly, I am proud of you. After everything you have done, you still do the right thing. You are my best friend, and I don’t think I can carry on without you…” But it was too late. She was gone.

He held her limp body in his arms. 

The Doctor had seen many horrific things over his lives. This was the worst. Sobs wracked his body and he whispered Missy’s name. Her body was glowing, not like when regenerating, but an orange colour. She was gone, her brain had shut down. He whispered her name again and again, not wanting to leave from where he now sat. No one would ever understand, no one could ever understand, just how much she meant to him. He placed his hand on her temple, taking her memories before they were lost forever. A Time Lord could briefly hold another’s memories until they could be uploaded. 

The Doctor could see the pain in her memories, as they transferred and the glowing ceased. There was nothing left, just a body, but not his friend. She was gone. He had no choice but to leave her here, hoping the blast he was going to create would get rid of her body before someone else got their hands on it. And if it had the power to that, at least he could join her. 

Nobody realises that two people died on floor 507 that day. Nobody realises that you can be physically alive, but mentally gone. That’s what happens when you love someone too much. You die with them. The two most infamous Time Lords died in the woods of floor 507. 

The Doctor was sat in the console room. The Fam were packing their bags, excited about going to a space hotel. She didn’t understand why they were so excited, but took them anyway. After checking there were no Minotaurs, of course (Not that they understood her joke). When they arrived in the console room, so happy and care free, the Doctor couldn’t handle it any longer. They landed at the hotel, but she wasn’t paying attention. Because she was waiting.  
Waiting for the first second of Eternity.

Won't you hold me now, just before I stop breathing  
I know I promised I wouldn't leave here without you

Please don't let me go while they play the last song ever  
The last chance to hold each other, forever  
Hold me now, remember how we were at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I love you all xx
> 
> Lyrics from AZ lyrics, I don't own them or Doctor who.


End file.
